The Lost Abnegation
by Amitytube
Summary: Fifteen years old Beatrice Prior is lost in her faction as she is bored with her life and faction. She feels lonley until she meets a mysterious seventeen year old dauntless boy.
1. Chapter 1

Beatrice

I walk around the cold empty city alone my blonde hair not being able to blow in the wind as it is put up in a neat bun. I'm wearing my grey baggy robes when I see the Dauntless running in their tight clothes. I could see myself wearing them but I think to my self be Abnegation. I walk back to my house my father walks near me "Why are you so late Beatrice its 6 o' clock?" he asks I wasn't sure to tell the truth or lie my mind is desperately trying to make a decision in my mind until the awkward silence becomes to long "Nothing" I say to my father "You should come straight home from school" he says back to me "Okay" I say quietly. Its time for my mother to cut my hair my mother cuts my hair in front of the only mirror in my house on the second day of each month. After my hair is cut I look myself in the mirror I still look the same pale , blonde haired with blue eyes. It was time for me to go to bed.

This morning was a bit warmer with the sun shining bright over the city of Chicago. My brother Caleb and I usually walk to school in the morning but today was Saturday we had no school. We usually volunteer to help the factionless. Caleb and my mother find it so easy to constantly think of others but I always constantly think about my self. I walk down to an old wear house where the factionless live but the Dauntless were hanging around. "Excuse me" I say to a boy that looked about seventeen I look about twelve nobody would believe that I'm fifteen years old, the boy ignores me "Excuse me" I say a bit louder

I see the boys face it looks scarily familiar I just can't think who he is or what I find familiar. "Sorry Stiff" he says and moves out of the way I hear Dauntless about my age calling him. His name is Four. When I'm finished feeding the factionless in the wear house, I see him again he is wearing a black t-shirt and black tracksuit bottoms. I walk out of the wear house he is standing in the way again "Hello stiff" he says In a friendly tone people use the term stiff as a slang for Abnegation I should ether keep quiet and say hello back or say I'm not a stiff "I'm not a stiff I'm an Abnegation" I say bravely he has an impressed look on his face but I'm still nervous "Whats your name?" he asks in a firm voice "Beatrice" I say quietly "Beatrice Prior" he moves out of the way and I walk back we get home it was my turn to prepare the dinner I cooked carrots and broccoli after that we went to bed.

On Monday Caleb and I walked to school a boy called Peter Hayes from Candor in my class came up to me and started insulting Abnegation, a another girl from Candor called Christina called him an "asshole" I walked away and went to my science class I sat beside Susan my neighbor today I got my test back on genetics I did well in it but I did not tell anyone because its selfish to brag. The sixteen year olds were having there aptitude tests today so we had some free classes in my free math class the dauntless were loud and acted like they were having a party , the erudite were doing some mathematical equations on the board , the candor were having arguments with each other , the amity were all talking loudly in a group and us the abnegation sat there at there in silence. When the school day was over Robert , Susan , Caleb and I all walked back to our homes in abnegation.


	2. Chapter 2

I eat my dinner with my family after that I went outside for a walk. I see the boy again he asked me what my name was so I should be brave and ask him whats his but I already know his name his name is Four, I stand alone in the city I usually think to myself sometimes I wish I could run , jump and climb I see a tree. I have an urge to climb it. I take off my coat and grab on to the tree I push my self up on to the next branch its hard when your wearing long robes. I manage to get up to the top and sit for a while. I look around and I see the lights of the beautiful city and nothing beyond the fence. The dauntless boy looks up at me "Isn't a bit late for a young Abnegation to be climbing trees" he says I jump down and say "I'm not young I'm fifteen years old" I say back "Oh sorry you look younger" he replied back "I noticed that" I say looking down at myself "Who are you?" I ask him "My name is Four" he says back "Four? Thats an unusual name" I say "I know" he exclaims "How old are you" I ask him "seventeen" he says back to me

"Do you like climbing trees" he asks "Yeah I also love running but I'm not allowed in Abnegation" I say "Come with me" he says I follow him until we see an empty train "run and jump" he shouts I run after the train and jump on "I have never been on a train before" I say out of breath "That was good for a first time" he admitted I smile to my self. The train takes us to the Dauntless side of the city, we jump off the train when we reach an apartment block we run up thee stairs until we get to the seventh floor Four takes out his keys and and opens the doors we walk into his apartment I think its so nice "What time is it?" I ask "11:30" he addressed. My parents would be defiantly asleep by now I have never been up this late before. Four goes into the bedroom he tells me to have some snacks from the fridge or the cupboard, I opened the cupboard and did not see anything I had before I grabbed a bag of crisps because I knew they were made from potatoes and I quite like potatoes I opened the bag and took a crisp I never had anything like this before they were salty and they would melt in my mouth. Four comes back into the kitchen with some black leggings , a black t-shirt and a black hoodie he tells me to go to the bathroom and put them on I go and put them on in the bathroom. When I have them on I look in the mirror and take down my hair "I look like a Dauntless Member" I whisper to my self. I go out of the bathroom and he sees me "Lets go" he called we walked down to the empty training room we punch the punching bags I feel alive when I work out. I threw knifes at targets which I was pretty good at. Time flew when I realized I had to go home I walk over to Four "I have to go, I need to change back into my Abnegation clothes" I ask him we run up to his apartment and I changed as fast as I can and tie up my hair. I take the train back to Abnegation and run home. The next morning I was so tired but I had to get up for school. The first class I had was Faction History I am the only Abnegation member in my class so I usually sit beside a girl from Candor called Christina shes nice enough but people from other factions don't usually talk to Abnegation. In Faction History we learn about the values of the factions. After school I met Four he has a bag in his hand "Take this" he says to me "What is it?" I ask "The clothes you wore last night you can come to Dauntless and eat and train" he say "Thank you" I said back to him. I walked home from school and tried to avoid Caleb I came home and put the bag at the back of wardrobe in my bedroom hoping my parents will never find out that their fifteen year old daughter betraying her faction. I decided not to go to Dauntless tonight but I desperately wanted too I just couldn't because of guilt. When I was eating my dinner it tasted different it was bland and boring the carrots were no longer sweet , the broccoli was no longer tasty and potatoes were no longer tasty ether, I was exposed to a different world with Pizza ,Chips , Crisps , Burgers and Cake. I no longer wanted to be a little Abnegation girl. I wanted to be a strong confident Dauntless girl and I was gonna be that.


	3. Chapter 3

When I was walking home from school. I saw Four in the Abnegation sector outside Marcus Eaton's house. I decided to come up to him and tell how I really feel "Four" I yelled he turned around "How come you didn't go to Dauntless yesterday?" He asked "I'm really sorry Four I can't do this I absolutely love hanging around Dauntless I really do but I can't every time I throw a knife at a target or punch a bag, I'm betraying my faction. I hope you understand I really really like you I have never had a friend like you before, I would still love for us to be friends and maybe and hopefully next year I will see you" I say while tears are coming out my eyes. He hugs me "We should still be friends' he whispers into my ear "I gotta go" I say about to run home but then I realized this is Abnegation I have to walk. When I got to my house my parents were gone to a meeting at Marcus' house but Four was outside the meeting was about protecting Abnegation reputation and to bring in more transfers. I walked into my house "Why were hugging a Dauntless boy" Caleb asked "What?" I said back "Why were you hugging a Dauntless boy outside Marcus Eatons' house?" He asked again with a firm voice "I dunno" I said back with a creak in my voice "Whats wrong with you Beatrice?" He asked "You know well not to be associating with Dauntless but you definitely don't be hugging in public" he says "I DUNNO CALEB IM NOT PERFECT LIKE YOU SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE" I yelled at Caleb running up to my bedroom I laid on my bed and cried myself to sleep.

The next morning my parents came into my bedroom "Beatrice, Are you okay?" asked my mother I didn't reply "Beatrice tell me whats wrong" she said again "Caleb told us what you did Beatrice" said my father "Beatrice why were you hugging Tobias?" he said again "Tobias? His name was Four?" I said confused "Uhh..Beatrice don't ask questions" said my mother and they walked out of the room. When I made sure that they were away from my bedroom I opened my wardrobe and saw the bag with my Dauntless clothes I looked away from it and grabbed my boring , plain and grey Abnegation clothes. I walked down to the kitchen the four of us ate our breakfast together. It was time for Caleb and I to walk to school I certainly did not want to talk to Caleb today.

I grabbed my schoolbag and walked to school by myself while Caleb walked with Susan and Robert. When I got to school I sat beside Robert and Susan in the classes I am with them and I sat ether with myself or with Christina. I sit beside Christina in Faction History and after the class "Do you like your faction?" I asked her "Well yeah its fine but its kinda annoying with people like Peter" she whispered back to me grabbing her books and throwing them into her black bag "Bye Christina" I said "Bye Beatrice" Christina walked out of the classroom and in the classroom there was only me and Peter I grabbed my textbooks and put them into my grey schoolbag. When I got to my locker which was grey because they were in a coloured organization due to faction so Abnegation had grey , Dauntless had black , Erudite had blue , Amity had red and Candor had white. I had a middle locker above me was Uriah Pedrad ,below me was Peter Hayes , beside me on the right was a boy from Erudite named Will and beside me on the left was a girl from Amity but I don't know her name. After school I decide not to walk or take the bus home like I usually do since today I saw Caleb , Robert and Susan going on the bus.

I walk off into the city. I take the train to Navy Pier and I walk around after awhile I go on the train again. I'm wearing my Abnegation robes and a man on the train with so many piercings that I lost count of how many he had. He walks over to me I was scared "Why are you here stiff? I hope you realise this is a Dauntless train" he shouts at me "I..um..dunno" I say ever so quietly that he probably didn't hear what I was saying he takes out his phone and calls someone "Max we have some stiff on the train I'll meet you in the compound" "Okay" "What will we do to the stiff" "Erudite?" "Okay cool" "Bye" I eavesdrop to one side of the conversation through the phone. The man sits down across from me "Whats your name stiff?" he asked I would really would have loved to say 'certainly not stiff' but I was to scared "Bea...Beatrice Prior" I say with a creak in my voice sounding like a seven year old "Interesting Stiff" He says. After about a half hour Dauntless Leader Max comes in with a gun in his hand I was not scared I was terrified "Wheres the stiff Eric?" asks Max "Right there" Eric points at me Max closes the train door "Whats the name?" Max asks "Its a Prior, Beatrice Prior" says Eric again "Daddy will be disappointed when his little twelve year old was snooping around Dauntless" said Eric "I wasn't snooping around Daunt..." I was about to say "Shut up you're like twelve" Eric interrupted me "IM NOT TWELVE IM FIFTEEN!" I shouted at both of them "Oh now we know why you were around here" Eric says "Your gonna choose Dauntless next year?" Max asks "Well I was kinda thinking abou" I said until Eric interrupted me again "So we are going to take you to Four" he says I was kinda happy that they weren't going to kill me or take me to Jeanine and kill me or make me factionless. We got off the train I jumped we were at the compound we were underground we approached a door inside there was loads of computers and there was Four "Four, try and get this stiff home you might be able to contact her parents" says Max after Max and Eric leave the room. "Beatrice what do you think your doing?" He asks me "Four! My brother Caleb saw us hugging yesterday outside Marcus Eaton's house he told my parents and my Mum and Dad and they thought you were Tobias Eaton? Tell me the truth Four are you Tobias Eaton?" I ask him looking into his eyes "Yes I'm a stiff just like you" he says to me I hug him "I would love a new name I find Beatrice kinda boring and not really me" I say "What about Bee? Because your'e small and fast like a bee" he suggests "No just simply not me" "What about Trish?" He suggests "Hmm...no close but its still not me I can't Imagine being called Trish" I say laughing "What about Trissy?" he suggests laughing "I actually like Trissy but I would perfer it just a bit more simple and a bit more me" I say "I dunno Trissy" he jokes "Maybe Tris?" I suggest "Thats perfect its short , simple and sweet just like you" he says "Did you just flirt with me Tobias Eaton?!" I joke "About the 'Tobias' thing you can call me Tobias when were alone but in public please call me Four" he asks me "Okay Tobias, I probably have to go home now" I say "Bye Tris!" I walk out the door and take the train back to the stop nearest to the Abnegation sector.


	4. Chapter 4

I walk into my house "Beatrice we need to talk" says my mother. I walk into her bedroom and sit on the bed. "Beatrice I dunno whats going on, all of sudden you're coming home late and not talking to Caleb" says my mother with a worried look on her face "You can tell me anything Beatrice and I will love you no matter what" she says again hugging me I wanted to tell her the truth about Tobias but I did not want to betray him "I'm fine Mom its just Caleb's birthday is next week and then mine won't be long after that and then Choosing Day and I'm worried about what I'll choose" I say "I don't care what you choose I will love you know matter what" she says "Thanks Mom" I say hugging her.

Today was Caleb's birthday. In Abnegation we are not allowed to celebrate birthdays even though on the bus Robert acknowledged his birthday. I usually talk to Robert because we know we don't fit in here while Caleb and Susan find it so easy. Robert and I glance at each other this was the Abnegation way of flirting. We finally got to school I went to my locked and got my books for my classes. I went to my first class which was english I sat beside Robert. After that the day was over and I went to bed.

A few months later it was my sixteenth birthday since it was during the summer we had no school. I got up and put on my boring and grey Abnegation robes and put my hair in the traditional Abnegation bun. I walked down to the kitchen and ate my breakfast with my family. After that I asked my mother could I go out for awhile she said yes I walked to the train and jumped on it and I waited till I jumped off at Tobias' apartment "Hey Tris!" he said to me "Hey Tobias!" I said back. I walked inside into the apartment he said happy birthday to me and gave me some Dauntless cake. "Tris, I need to ask you something" he asks me "What?" I say back to him "Have you thought about your faction choice?" He asks me "I will choose Dauntless no matter what" I say hugging him "I want you to be safe Tris" he says with a worried look on his face "Tobias I'll be fine" I say playfully "Is anyone else planning on leaving Abnegation?" He asks "Caleb and my neighbour Susan are probably going to stay in Abnegation because they fit in while Susan's brother Robert will probably transfer but I don't know what he'll pick."

I tell him "In just a few weeks we can officially be together" he says as we kiss "Yeah" I say kissing again "I'll be very busy for the next few weeks so the next time I'll see you is Choosing Day" he says "Choosing Day? Thats next month!" I say "Well you'll be Dauntless the next time I see you!" He jokes "I have to go Tobias" I say as I try and get back to Abnegation as fast as I could.

When I arrive home I ate my dinner with my family. After that Caleb and I washed the dishes together "Beatrice, I'm so sorry about everything" he says "Okay" I agree when we were finished I decided to get ready to go to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

I walk up to Tobias' apartment and walk in "Tobias!" I say running to him and hugging him, "Tris we need to talk" he says with a serious firm voice we sit on the sofa "When are the aptitude tests?" he asks "In 13 days" I say "Choosing Day is the day after" I say again "You were thinking about Dauntless?" He asks me "Of Course I will I decided this since I was fifteen" I say didn't he know this we talked about this so often "You can't choose Dauntless" he says "Why not?" I question him "Because it's dangerous you won't be able to get in, stay in Abnegation or go to Amity or Candor" he says I get insulted by this statement "You think I'm not able to be in Dauntless" I yell at him "Well I'm worried about you" he says "Im sick and tired of people constantly worrying about me! I'm not a baby!" I shout "Tris! Tris! TRIS!" Four shouts "Tris is someone who is brave and determined since you think I'm not able to do things you call me Beatrice" I say to him I run out the door crying taking the train "Tri...Beatrice I love you" he says "If you really loved me you would want me to be Dauntless" I say "Of course I would love for us to be Dauntless but its not safe and I care about your safety" he says "Look Four just leave me alone its my decision to choose" I say jumping off the train running home I run up to the Abnegation sector and go to my house and go straight to my bedroom I rethink about what Four said Whats so dangerous about Dauntless? I can understand Erudite because they hate Abnegation? Why does he not want me there? I think so much that I get tired and fall asleep.

Today is one of the biggest days of my life I will take the test to find out where I belong. I get out of my bed and eat my breakfast.

When we arrive we all sit down an erudite women explains about we can choose any of the 5 factions no matter what the test says. "Trust the test Beatrice". We it was my turn I walked into a room with mirrors on the wall and in the middle a dentists chair and a Dauntless woman on the computer she looks up and sees me looking away from the mirror "Whats with you Abnegation and mirrors?" She asks "We reject vanity" I reply back I sit down on the chair "My name is Tori I'll be administrating your test" she says she hands my glass "What is it" I ask "Bottoms Up" she says

I wake up in the same room with my reflection all around me "CHOOSE" a woman says as a knife and cheese appear "Why? What will I do with it?" I question, a dog comes over scary and violent he is I try and keep calm I look back to where the knife and cheese were they're gone, time passes in the serum soon I wake up.

"We have to go to go before my supervisor comes" says Tori "Why? What was my result?" I ask "Your results were inconclusive Abnegation , Erudite and Dauntless" she says "Dauntless?" I ask to double check "What am I supposed to do? We are supposed to trust the test!" I say upset as I remember Caleb telling me to trust the test "The test didn't work on you, they call it divergent" She says rushing me out the back door "What am I supposed to do?" I ask her "I am afraid your gonna have to trust yourself" she says as she closes the back door


	6. Chapter 6

When I get home I was questioned by my family about why I was home so I decided not to tell them about my divergence I made up a lie and said I was sick. When I was in bed I was thinking about my test results Abnegation , Erudite and Dauntless. I can understand getting Abnegation and Dauntless but Erudite not really. Something that Caleb said after dinner got me thinking "We have to think of the family but we also think of ourselves" I doubt Caleb will leave he's the perfect Abnegation and I can choose Dauntless. I finally try to decide on Dauntless but my conscience is telling me Abnegation. I can't sleep so I think Abnegation or Dauntless by the time its time to get up I don't know what to do.

Today was choosing day I put l my robes and go to the ceremony with my family. When it was Caleb's turn we all thought he would choose abnegation but he chose erudite. We were shocked then it was my turn I have to choose Abnegation they call my name Beatrice Prior and I walk down take the knife and put it over the grey stones for Abnegation. I think about what truly want before I know my hand moves over to the Dauntless coal. "Beatrice Prior , Dauntless" Marcus announces. Everyone in the room is shocked the Dauntless cheer loudly after ceremony I see Abnegation with only one initiate this year which was Susan. I went to Dauntless, Caleb went to Erudite and Robert went to Amity.

When it times to leave we run up the stairs and go outside and run to the train. Thankfully I practiced this already with Four. I jumped on the train and sat beside Christina a girl from Candor. "Hi Beatrice! You made it" she said I'm so busy concentrating on how I will pass initiation. A dauntless woman presses the button on the door "Get Ready" she shouted. The dauntless run and jump on to the building Christina was terrified but I was able because I did this many time before I ran and jumped on to the building. Dauntless leader Eric told us to jump down I volunteered to jump first. I stood up on the building and jumped I landed on a net and opened my eyes and saw Four "Did you get pushed?" He asked "No?" I said confused "Whats your name?" He asked "Tris" I said back "First jumper Tris!" He announced "Four do you know who I am?" I whisper he ignores me as he goes over to our other instructor Lauren. When everyone was finished jumping into the net he shows us around the compound. When we get to our dorms we put on our new Dauntless clothes and we have to throw our old clothes in the fire. When we get to the cafeteria I sit beside Christina and two guys Will from Erudite and Al from Candor. We were all talking about our old factions until Four said "Stop talking about your old factions" he said "Did you like your old faction?" I asked him just casually making some conversation "What makes you think you can talk to me?" He said "Must be cause your so approachable" I said under my breath. Christina , Will and Al all high-fived me "You, my friend have a death wish" Christina said to me.

When it was time to go to bed I think to my self how different my day would be if I chose Abnegation.


	7. Chapter 7

The second day in Dauntless was harder than ever. We got up at 7am and only had two minutes to get ready even in Abnegation they would give you at least 5. I throw on some of my new leather look leggings and black top with a cosy black hoodie over it to keep myself warm I also put on my new combat boots. Christina starts doing her makeup "You won't have time to finish that" I say to her as she is putting the liquid eyelash extender on her eyelashes "Hurry up with the liquid eyelash extender' I say to hurry her up "Liquid Eyelash Extender? Its called Mascara!" She says rolling her eyes and laughing "Oh Well Nobody wears makeup in Abnegation" I say to her I wait for her as she is putting powder on her face. We walk to the pit Four see the two of us being five minutes late the awkwardness was unreal "You had two minutes to get ready this is not a party you are going to where you can cake yourself up in makeup and straighten your hair" he shouted at us "I thought you might appreciate the winged eyeliner and the contour" she say back to him "Sit down the two of you" he shouts Christina was the only one wearing a full face of makeup some maybe were only wearing some mascara and concealer and some like me were wearing none. We had a hard day of punching bags , throwing knifes and a lot of running so at the end of the day Christina's make up had rubbed off into once a flawless complexion now a cakey and blotchy mess. When training was over we were allowed to do whatever we want. I went to Fours apartment to talk to him. "Tobias? I need to talk to you" I ask through the wooden door I walk in and see him on the couch "Why did you pick Dauntless? When I told you not to and it was dangerous and you won't be allowed" He asks "Because I've always wanted too before I met you I've wanted to be Dauntless ever since I was a child." I say lying on the soft grey corner coach "You have changed Tris you're not the brave , clever , rebellious and intelligent girl you are now, now you are nervous , naive and bit silly. You would think people would wise in their age but not you. Soon you'll be caking yourself in make-up just like that other silly candor girl" he spits out I stand up and grab my jacket and walk over to the fridge and take a dauntless cupcake "I cant believe I was naive and a bit silly but I bet I know who thought we to be naive and silly you! So I'm done here and I'm done with you" I walk out of the apartment and go back to the dormitories and cry myself to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

It was the weekend so we were allowed to do what we want. I was worried about Tobias I loved him when I was in Abnegation and now he hates me when I'm in Dauntless. What would I be doing if I was in Abnegation probably sneaking off to Dauntless. There was only one initiate for Abnegation this year. Caleb moved to Erudite which I'm furious about and Robert moved to Amity as I can understand and I moved to Dauntless. Christina and Will come over "Hey Tris! Do you wanna come for breakfast with us" she asks with enthusiasm in her voice "No thanks but I'll see you later" I decline her invitation I put on my clothes and go to the nearest train station I honestly don't see the point of the train station when it dosen't even stop in them it just opens the doors. I sit down on the seats in the platform I see a tall black figure coming and coming closer to me I can barley see anything as the sun is shining so bright on this warm day. The fall figure is Tobias I look away and try and ignore him but it's impossible he comes over "What do you want?" I question him "I want to explain" he whispers "Look, you have explained enough to me last night so I don't give a shit on your explanation so you can leave me alone" I bickered to him "Fine if thats what you want" he gulped. He walks on to the other side of the platform I stare at him and give him the dirtiest look possible I'm so angry at him how dare he treat me like this I left my family for him and for us he throws it away like a piece of dirt. What if he found someone else someone more attractive then me someone stronger with nice hair and a toned Dauntless body. The train finally arrives and I jump on so does Tobias but he goes to the other carriage. I wait for it to go to the Erudite sector of the city. When I see the science building I jump off and walk around the campus I find the building where the initiates are.

I walk into the initiate building and go to reception "Excuse me do you know where Caleb Prior is" I ask her "Room 300 the first room to the left on the third floor" she directed me "Thanks" I say. I go up to the third floor and go to room 300 i knock on the door and he opens it "Bratrice!" He exclaimed "What are you doing here?" He asks "Nothing much" I say 'Come in"' he invites me into his apartment It had white and blue walls with wooden counters in the kitchen with a big window letting all the light in and one side of the room he has a picture of The Periodic Table Of Elements. It was the opposite of our old home in Abnegation it was brightly colored with blues , whites and woods. Caleb was wearing light blue shirt tucked into his dark blue trousers and blue lab coat with his hair neatly cut and with his new black erudite glasses. He looked very different to what he looked like in Abnegation. "You have a nice apartment" I said "Thank you Beatrice, Would you like a drink?' He offers me "Yes I walking around here for ages" I admitted "Hows Dauntless?" he questioned me "Uh...fine" I stammer not very sure what to say as everything has been messy sometimes I wish I could go home but Caleb would never understand me everything just always seems easy for him "Thats good you're enjoying it but really Beatrice I think the Dauntless are crazy, how do you fit in with them?" he confessed pouring the drinks into two fancy glasses with straws "Hows Erudite?" I ask "Oh its wonderful love it so much! Its so easy except for genetics but I'm gonna drop biology next semester!" He boasts "Genetics is easy!" I exclaim Caleb hands me my drink and rushes over to his desk he hands his me his Biology notebook and asks me to his genetic question I roll me eyes and quickly write down the answer to the question. "How come you didn't get erudite in your aptitude test?" he asks. I did get erudite because I'm divergent even though Caleb is my brother and I love him I couldn't trust with a secret as big as this "I dunno guess I'm not smart enough" I lie "What job do you want to get after initiation?" he asks "I have no idea what I want to do" I admit "Something to do with physics and chemistry maybe working in labs or teaching" he says "I have to go back to Dauntless" I say "Same I'm having a study night with a girl in my class" he beamed "What about Susan?" I blurt out not realizing that Caleb is in Erudite and Susan is in Abnegation. "Well Susan was nice but I'm not allowed to see her never mind go out with her and its time for me to move on" he moaned "Well Bye Caleb" I say to him walking over to the door.

When I arrive back to Dauntless I see Christina , Will and Al hanging out in the cafeteria. Christina and Will flirting and Al awkwardly third-wheeling. I come over and sit in the empty seat beside Al. "Where were you all day?" she questioned "Oh not much just went over to my brother" I replied "In Abnegation?" Asks Al "No in Erudite" I whisper "You need to be careful in erudite Tris , they are doing horrible things to Abnegation" Will whispered warning me about the dangers of Erudite. "Are you doing anything after dinner?" I ask "Were going to get tattoos" exclaimed Christina "You can come if you want" offers Al "Oh yeah I will come just let get ready" I say "Oh yeah me too" she announced.

When we in the dorm I put on a new leather look top with black leggings and my favorite combat boots and I wore my hair down. Christina convinces me to let her do my makeup. She puts on foundation , concealer , powder and a light contour then some eyeliner and mascara on my eyes. She showed me the results "You look amazing!" She squealed I was so happy with the results. When we got to the tattoo palour I had no idea what tattoo to get. I finally found a tattoo of three birds one for every family member I left behind.

It was late when we got back to the dormitories but I think I think honestly enjoyed myself i think I should forget about Tobias and think about someone else and let myself be happy because I joined Dauntless for me and not for him.


	9. Chapter 9

Living in Dauntless was definitely not the most glamorous lifestyle. Knife throwing , shooting , intense training and a lot of running from 8 o clock in the morning to 3 o clock in the evening 6 days a week. This morning Eric and Max woke us up for a meeting. During the meeting they said we will be ranked on our performance in Dauntless and whoever is not performing well enough will have to go to factionless. I'm shaking with fear I know that I'll be never be able to get in to Dauntless it seems very unexpected and sudden like someone wants Christina and I out of Dauntless a thought comes to mind it can't be but he could he hates Christina but he also me Tobias would never do this. I'm need to work super hard to make sure I earn my place in Dauntless. I haven't seen Tobias all day I think to myself. I push that thought out of my mind and think about the fun I'll have tonight with my friends. During lunch I sat beside Al , Will and Christina "What are the plans for tonight?" I ask "Were going out" she squeals "What are you wearing out?" I ask "Maybe black dress or a crop top and leggings I dunno yet" she says.

Later that night , we were out. Christina, Will , Al and I were having a great time until I saw Tobias. I felt a headache coming on but I chose to ignore it and continue to have a good time. Christina and Will were getting closer to each other. "We need to talk" asks Al "Yeah Sure" I say. We go outside behind the bar "What did you want to ask me?" I question him "I really like you Tris and I was thinking maybe would you like to go out with me?" he stutters. He is already holding my hands, I don't know what to say. I see Tobias behind Al and I quickly think of something the trees were violently blowing on the dry summers night. "Yeah I would love to go out with you" I say to him. We go back into the nightclub and he buys me drinks. I see Tobias in the corner of the club standing lonely by himself. I try to ignore the thoughts in my brain, I have to forget about Tobias and think about Al now. It was 4am when we got back. We were walking back to the dorms when we saw Tobias standing in the way of the door. He gave me a death stare when he saw Al and I holding hands. I dunno how any other situation could be more awkward.

The next morning we were all hungover unprepared for the hard day of training. Knife throwing was the activity we were doing I was enjoying it but i noticed Al was missing all of the targets "Go get them" shouts Eric "While they're throwing, No way" he exclaims "Everyone stop!" He demands "Now stand in a front of a target" "No!" Says Al with a shake in his voice "You're scared" Eric teases. I have to stand up for Al " I'll do it" I say as I walk over and stand in front of the targets i'm not afraid but i am, Eric orders Four to come over and throw the knifes at me I stand firm trying to not to show him i'm scared he throws the first knife above my head , the second one near my leg and third one cut my ear when the class leaves I confront him "You cut me" "I had to, even though we're broken up doesn't mean I don't care about you" he says comforting my ear placing a plaster on it " I will never stop loving you I'm sorry about what i said the other night its just that Erudite is planning to overthrow Abnegation" he says " Well I'm sorry Tobias but I have a boyfriend now'' i apologize "Your choice" he whispers as I walk back to my dorm.


End file.
